battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Kat-A-Pult (Uber Rare Cat)
Mighty Kat-A-Pult is an Uber Rare Cat that can be unlocked by playing the Rare Cat Capsule during the Frontline Assault Iron Legion event. True Form increases range and area of effect. Cat Evolves into CAT-6 Siege Engine at level 10. Evolves into CAT-8 Behemoth at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *Resistant to attacks from Zombies. *Chance to weaken Zombies. *Prevents Zombies from reviving. *Very high health. *Can hurt enemies outside of its standing range. Cons *Long attack animation. *Below-average standing range for an Uber Rare. *Slow movement speed. *Has a blind spot, though smaller in True Form. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $3250 *Chapter 2: $4875 *Chapter 3: $6500 Stats Catfruit Evolution Talents * Slow: Adds 40% chance to slow for 39f 1.3 seconds, increases 9f .3 seconds per level up to 120f 4 seconds. (Total Cost: 235 NP) * Wave Attack: Adds 2% chance to create Lv 4 shockwave, increases 2% per level up to 20%. (Total Cost: 235 NP) * Resist Freeze: Reduces freeze duration by 16%, increases 6% per level up to 70%. (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Defense Buff: Upgrades health by 2% per level up to 20%. (Total Cost: 175 NP) * Attack Buff: Upgrades attack power by 2% per level up to 20%. (Total Cost: 175 NP) Appearance Normal Form: A wooden contraption resembling a wheeled catapult, it appears to be commanded by a cat wearing a gladiatorial helmet and holding a wooden sword and a small, circular metal shield. It attacks by launching a boulder from the bucket. Evolved Form: A giant metal vehicle resembling a tank, with many different cats riding on it. The "commander" appears in the attack animation, during which he points with a baton as the cannon fires. During the attack animation, many smaller cannons fire as the large one does. True Form: Similar to the evolved form, but the entire tank (including the army cats hats) have a greenish tint to them, and the "Commander's" baton looks green. The clothes hung on a spike are now also in color. Trivia *This cat is tied with Gudenekomashin for the tenth-highest health of any cat unit in the game, coming after Archdragon Dioramos, Mighty Kristul Muu, Cat Machine Mk 3, Mad Doctor Klay, Divine Kai, Guardian Gamereon, and High Lord Babel. *The name "CAT-6 Siege Engine" is a reference to the game Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege. *The attack animation is similar to the attack animation of Big Shiee from the Metal Slug franchise with the main cannon appearing out of the vehicle and firing an explosive projectile. *Although this unit's description says that it "weakens enemies", implying that it can weaken any type of enemy, it only weakens Zombies. *The True Form's "Fat Rice Cat" is located above the tank's left tread, behind the left turret and below the chef cat. Gallery Mighty_Kat-A-Pult_attack_animation.gif‎|Mighty Kat-A-Pult attack animation. CAT-6_Siege_Engine_attack_animation.gif‎|CAT-6 Siege Engine attack animation. CAT-8_Behemoth_attack_animation.gif‎|CAT-8 Behemoth attack animation. Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/unit/305.html ---- Units Release Order: '<< Food Stall Cat | Mighty Drednot >> ' ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Zombie Cats Category:Zombie Killer Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Long Distance Cats Category:Cats with Resistant ability Category:Cats with Weaken ability Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Talents Category:Cats with Slow ability Category:Shock Wave Cats Category:Partially Resist Freeze Cats Category:Cats with Defense Buff Talent Category:Cats with Attack Buff Talent